Realms of Arda
This is a list of the known realms of Arda. First Age and before Realms of the Dwarves *Khazad-dûm of Durin's Folk (Longbeards) (founded at least 400 years before the rising of the Moon) *Belegost of the Firebeards (founded at least 400 years before the Moon, but after Moria and the Great Journey) *Nogrod of the Broadbeams (founded when Belegost was founded, destroyed during the War of Wrath) Realm of the Enemy *Dor Daedeloth (until the War of Wrath) *Angband (founded before the First Age, rebuilt a few years before the rising of the Moon) *Utumno (destroyed during the First Age and not rebuilt) Realms of the Elves Noldorin Realms *Hithlum (founded c. 1) **Dor-lómin (founded c. 1, given to Men c. 400) **Nevrast (founded c. 1, until 104) *Nargothrond (founded c. 50) *Dorthonion (founded c. 1) *Tol Sirion (founded c. 1) *Gondolin (after 104, until 511) *March of Maedhros (founded c. 1) *East Beleriand (founded c. 1) **Himlad (founded c. 1) **Thargelion (founded c. 1) **Maglor's Gap (founded c.1) Sindarin Realms *Falas (destroyed 473) *Eglador, later Doriath Avarin and Nandorin Realms *Dorwinion *Lórinand *Ossiriand Realms of the Edain (Men) *Estolad (until c. 450) *Dor-Lómin (inhabited by men c. 400) *Brethil (after c. 400) *Ladros (after c. 400) Realms of the Ents (Ents) *Forests of Eriador *Fangorn *Forests of South Beleriand Second Age Realms of Men *Númenor (founded 32, destroyed 3319) **Lond Daer (foresting colony, founded c. 1000) *Arnor (first colonized c. 800, founded 3320 by Elendilli) *Gondor (first colonized c. 1100, founded 3320 by Elendilli) *Umbar (first colonized c. 1100, founded c. 3220 by Black Númenóreans) Realms of the Elves Avarin and Nandorin realms *Lórinand (after c. 1400 Lothlórien) **Edhellond (southern 'colony' of Lórinand) *Dorwinion Noldorin Realms *Eregion (until 1697) *Lindon Sindarin Realms *Greenwood the Great (of Oropher) Realms of the Dwarves *Belegost (partially ruined) *Khazad-dûm Realm of the Enemy *Mordor Third Age Realms of Men Dúnedain and allies *Gondor **Dol Amroth (de facto independent realm) **Umbar (943–1447 and 1810–1944 only) *Arnor (divided 861) **Arthedain (until 1975) **Cardolan (until c. 1410) **Rhudaur (until 1409) *Kingdom of Rhovanion (until 1851) *Éothéod (until 2510), afterwards: **Rohan *Dale and Esgaroth (c. 2940 onwards) Others *Harad *Umbar (until 943, 1447–1810 and 1944 onwards Corsairs of Umbar) *Khand *Rhûn *Dorwinion (later in the Third Age) Realms of the Elves Noldorin, Sindarin, and Sindarized Nandorin Realms *Lindon *Lothlórien (after c. 1400) *Northern Mirkwood (of Thranduil) Nandorin and Avarin Realms *Dorwinion Realms of the Dwarves *Khazad-dûm/Moria (destroyed 1981) *Belegost (partially ruined, influx from Durin's folk 2770) *Erebor the Lonely Mountain (1999–2210, re-established 2570–2770, re-taken 2941) *Grey Mountains (populated 2210, abandoned 2589) *Iron Hills (populated 2589) Realms of the Enemy *Mordor *Dol Guldur *Angmar *Isengard (after c. 2530) Fourth Age Realms of Men *Reunited Kingdom of Gondor and Arnor :Containing within it the autonomous realms of: :*The Glittering Caves of Aglarond (Dwarves) :*Druadan Forest :*The Shire (Hobbits) :*Treegarth of Orthanc (Ents) *Rohan *Harad *Khand *Rhûn *Núrnen *Dale and Esgaroth Realms of the Dwarves *Iron Hills *Glittering Caves of Aglarond *Kingdom under the Mountain at Erebor *Moria refounded by Durin the Last Realms of the Elves *Greenwood the Great *Lórien on both sides of Anduin *Elves of Ithilien *Remnant of Lindon *